Chad Weedsley
Chad Weedsley is the son of the Lake Champlain Monster named Champ. He talks big, despite his small size, and not many monsters pay him much attention. Personality Chad is a 100% poser. He tries to dress and act like he's from the city streets, when really he's from the backwoods middle of nowhere. He often listens in to other people's conversations, jumping in with a comment when he wasn't asked for one, and always acting so big and though when really he isn't. Many call him a "second rate monster", and he's always at the bit to defend saying he isn't. If you can get past his idiotic wannabee-ness though you'd find a rather sweet, yet gulible guy, who enjoys cooking even if he isn't that great at it. He's a loyal friend, and even though he talks like a big man, he would never be able to hold a leadership role. Physical Appearance Chad looks very much like the other Lochness Monster kids do, due to Nessy and Champ being presumably the same species. He's slightly short and pudgey for his age group. He has light green skin that is slightly slimy, with webbed fingers and toes and amphibious gills on his neck that let him breathe in and out of water. He also has a long, webbed tail. He seems to have dark green hair, though how much is unknown seeing as he always is wearing his hat. He also has freckles, green eyes, and a forked tonuge. Classical Monster Champ is the name given to a reputed lake monster living in Lake Champlain, a natural freshwater lake in North America, partially situated across the US-Canadian border in the Canadian province of Quebec and partially situated across the Vermont-New York border. Like the Loch Ness Monster, while most regard Champ as legend, others have speculated it is possible such a creature does live deep in the lake, possibly a relative of the plesiosaur, an extinct group of aquatic reptiles. Reltationships Family It's uncertain if Chad lives with his father, or a host family while attending Monster High, but he does infact live underwater. Past that not much is known, seeing as he rarely talks about his home life. Despite champ's similarness to Nessy, there is yet to be any confirmation that Chad is related to any Lochness Monster kids, whether closely or distantly. He does however have a younger cousin named Samuel "Lincoln" Marlowe. They don't really assosiate due to their age differances and opposite personalities, so how they are related is never really elaborated upon. Friends Currently, Chad is Robby Goodfellow's wingman and best friend; the two are often blamed for most problems in the school, even when they had nothing to do with it. Not many others are willing to give him the time of day because of his annoying attitude. Basically if they are friends with Robby, they're his friends too. Enemies Because of his over the top wannabe attutude, not many of his peers liek Chad. He is often at ends with most of the jocks, most notibly Many Taur, because of it; before Robby came around he was often the butt of their jokes and bullying, not taht he isn't anymore, but he is less so. Basically if they are enemies with Robby, they're enemies of Chad's too. Romance Chad has claimed to slept with Nora Wells, but she denies it ever happened. His group also doesn't believe him, since he's always talking big, but half of them do admit that "no one would WANT to lie and say they DID sleep with Nora". He's also hit on Quinn King's best friend Silver Vidal once, but was quickly shot down. Clothing Basic Chad has a dark baggy hoodie, and khaki pants. His shoes are worn and untied with two different colored laces, and he also wears a backwards black baseball cap. Trivia *Chad attends the Day Class shift of Monster High *Chad was nearly dropped because of his "uninterestingness" but because he's the only "local legend" KPenDragon has, she decided to keep him *Chad is actually based upon a real person; there actually was a gangsta wannabee who was in culinary arts while KPenDragon attended school *Chad's "the Champ" name was given to him to mimic the nicknames given to the cast members of "The Jersey Shore" Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Lake Monster Category:Native Americans Category:Canadian Category:Males